


one stone cast out of the boat still means the boat is one stone lighter

by MigrantMayhem



Series: healing takes time, like seeds growing to flowers [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Like, Lots of headcanon worldbuilding in this one, Roadtrips, Slice of Life, Stardew Valley doesn't have a valentine's day so I made one up, There's a lot of innuendos in this one, Valentine's Day but not, also a lot of cursing, kids being kids, not like real innuendos but like a lot of references to sex since it's a holiday celebrating sex, these kids have sailor mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: Willow takes her three friends to the edge of her home province to introduce them to a holiday she grew up with. Also discount candy. They readily agree.---this is a fic that effectively nothing happens in it's just like. content. idk. it's worldbuilding? ig? it doesn't need plot it's fluff, right?
Relationships: Abigail & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: healing takes time, like seeds growing to flowers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	one stone cast out of the boat still means the boat is one stone lighter

**Author's Note:**

> winter 3, year 1

Willow smiled as Sam and Abby sang along to the song on the radio in the backseat of her car. She turned onto the highway, stealing a glance to Sebastian in the passenger’s seat beside her. He rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath, in the way she could see but couldn’t hear.

“So, wait,” He spoke to Willow, practically having to yell, “I’m still not over the fact that the Western half of Ferngill has a holiday I’ve never heard of before.”

Willow grinned, laughing. “Yeah, it’s a holdover from when Maylee Hills was still independent, I guess.”

“Really? Then give me a history lesson.”

Sam squealed over The Greenhorn’s “Soul on Fire” as the bridge came, voice cracking as he reached for an awkward falsetto. Abby squealed in laughter.

“ _ Seed _ , Sam!” Sebastian laughed, reaching an arm back to smack his friend, “You sound like a dying  _ horse _ .”

Sam’s voice broke with laughter but it did not deter his attempt to finish the song.

“Anyway,” Seb spoke to Willow, leaning in a bit to be heard over the racket, “Tell me about ‘Young Lover's Day’.”

Willow couldn’t help but crack a small grin, “Well, story goes-- as well as I can remember-- that back in ye olden days, when the Kingdom of Maylee was still at war with the Kingdom of Ferngill, Maylee decreed that all abled-bodied men were to go to war, unless they were caring for the sick or a wife with child.”

“Oh,” Sebastian smirked a little, “I think I know where this is going.”

Willow’s face warmed at the sight, but she quickly turned her eyes back to the road, “Yeah, well, basically all the young men in the kingdom bought their wives treats and gifts of all kinds in an effort to get laid. Anyway, it was really a one-time thing, but I guess it came back into fashion like, fifty or so years after the war. It’s been a tradition ever since-- on the third of winter, you buy your girl candies, chocolates, etcetera, and just  _ really  _ show her ‘how much she’s appreciated.’”

Sebastian laughed, “So you’re telling me it’s a celebration of fucking.”

“It’s a celebration of fucking,” Willow grinned.

“We’re celebrating what?” Sam cried over the radio like a deaf old man.

“ _ Fucking! _ ” Abigail laughed.

Sebastian turned around in his seat, “Yeah, Sam, after this we’re gonna have a foursome.”

Sam spluttered, “Bro, I-- You can’t joke about that, I don’t know with you and  _ her _ !”

Abby cackled as Sam jabbed a thumb into Abby’s ribs. Sebastian simply smirked, eyes shifting to Willow. She could feel the blush rise in her face but ignored it. Arbor Harbor’s “Not Tonight” came on over the radio.

“Oh shit! Willow, turn it up!!” Abby cried from behind her, and Willow obliged, cranking the volume knob until she could feel the vibrations of the song against her leg. Abby screamed the lyrics, and even Willow joined in, cruising down the Memorial Highway at 80 miles an hour.

It was only a two and a half hour drive to the edge of Maylee Province, and Willow knew the moment they crossed the border of Rivertide because suddenly the highway turned sharply and rose up over the rolling hills it was named for. It had obviously snowed here, a bit more north and much higher elevation than their dear Pelican Town. The trees were bare but dense on either side of the highway, waving their skeletal arms in the wind as the dinky sedan rolled over the well-salted pavement. Snow was piled on either side of the highway from the plows, but it steadily melted, water dripping from the tips of the largest clumps.

“Damn, you must really like this holiday if you’re driving two hours out of your way to get shit for it,” Sam spoke, eyes drifted out the window as the initial excitement of getting out of the Valley was now long gone.

“Ha! I hate it.”

She could feel three pairs of eyes look at her as she drove, moving onto an off-ramp labeled for “Greenhills” and rolling into the small border town. Hotels and gas stationed lined the street on either side. Red streamers and garland were strung over and across lamppost, and little plastic hearts and storks dangled from them. Willow couldn’t help but smile, for all her nightmares of Starlight, and for as much as she hated the Young Lover's Day, she did kind of miss how much people hyped it up. Stardew had seemed oddly quiet as the fall turned to winter and no hearts or balloons were decorating the town. She thought Pelican Town would look cute decorated for the holiday.

“But then why’d we come all the way out here for candy?”

“Because it’s all on discount now. And it turns out one of my favorite candies is only made for this holiday, so I’m going to stock up. No, Young Lover's Day is nothing but a flex of wealth and a trap for date-rape, in my opinion. But you can have a lot of fun if you know where to look.”

“So, you’ve been here before, right? You’ll know where to look?” Sam asked.

Willow opened her mouth, before snapping it shut, lips pursed.

“You’ve never been to Greenhills, even though that’s where we’ve stopped,” Sebastian studied her.

Willow tongued the stud in her cheek before she opened her mouth again, “No. No I haven’t. This is the first town on the inside of Maylee.”

“So, we’re just gonna run around, see what kind of trouble we can get into?” Abby asked, and Willow could see her smile through the rearview.

“Yes, exactly! Abby gets it.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he chuckled nonetheless. Sam shook his head, “You’re wild, Willow.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

She spotted the sign for a candy shop on her right, and turned into the parking lot. It was painted like a gingerbread house with a large candy cane out in front, and neon signs in the window telling them that they were open. Stickers adorned the glass with hearts and arrows and storks. Sales were written on the glass.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, it is a big thing,” Abby marveled at the decorations.

“For a candy store? Of course,” Willow smiled, leading the three of them inside.

There was a little bell above the door that tinkled as they entered. It smelled sickly-sweet in the building, like cocoa and candy syrup. There was a taffy machine tucked away in the back along with a fondue pot, and shelves full of dried fruit. Brownies, cookies, and cake pops littered the front of the counter, and Willow couldn’t help but smile fondly. She hadn’t been in a place like this since she was a little girl, her dad would carry her in on his shoulders and they’d both have to duck through the door. It felt so far away, now. There was a rattling of beads that looked like candy hearts and out of the doorway came a humble old woman who smiled warmly. She couldn’t have been older than 70, but she was still thin and gaunt, skin covered in sunspots. Her hair was long and a soft blonde-gray, braided intricately behind her head. Willow couldn’t help but notice the numerous tattoos that peeked out from her shirt sleeves, colors faded and lines a little blurred, but they covered her arms.

“Ah, welcome dears! Here to pick up some chocolate for a special someone?” She smiled knowingly.

Willow glanced at her friends-- Sam seemed to blush at the comment, keeping his eyes down and on the sweets. Abby kneeled down to eye the treats on display, eyes wide in wonder. Sebastian stood behind Willow, against the wall, trying to seem as uninterested as possible.

“Maybe,” Willow smiled to the woman, “We were just passing through and couldn’t help but stop by this cute candy shop-- especially during Young Lover's Day.”

The woman smiled. “I couldn’t help but wonder! I could feel the energy of a drifter rolling off of you. Where did you lot travel from?”

“We’re from Stardew Valley,” Abby spoke up, standing to greet the woman, “But Willow grew up in Starlight City. She thought it was a crime he had never heard of Young Lover’s Day before.”

“Stardew Valley!” The woman clapped her hands together, “My, that’s quite a ways from here. What has you this far west?”

“Willow looked at us and said, ‘Hey, do you guys want some cheap candy?’ and us, all being children on the inside, said ‘yes, lead the way.’” Sam snorted.

The old woman laughed, “Well, you’re in luck. Everything is on sale, but I’m sure you saw the sign. Do you need some time?”

“Yeah, give us a minute… or five.”

The woman nodded and smiled, “Just ring the bell when you’re ready, then! I’ll just be in back.” She slipped past the beaded curtain again, and Willow grinned widely to her friends. 

Abby had turned her attention from the glass display cases to the shelves with heart-shaped boxes on display. “Willow!” Abby shrieked in a whisper, grinning like an idiot. Willow walked over to her, looking at the plastic case she was pointing at. It was the  _ Bittersweet  _ gift box, and showed off dark chocolate molded into handcuffs, and a black licorice flogger. Abby giggled under her palm. “Do you-- do you think she makes this stuff herself?”

Willow couldn’t help but laugh, “She’s such a sweet old lady-- she surely doesn’t--”

“What if I told my dad to start stocking stuff like this?”

“Oh my Yoba, he’d  _ kill  _ you.”

“I think he’d ask how you knew what ‘that stuff’ is,” Sebastian chimed in behind them, and Abby turned scarlet at the implication.

“Guess I’d have to point him your way,” Abby threatened lightheartedly. Willow caught Sebastian’s eyes widen before  _ he  _ turned scarlet.

“Excuse me? I was a pure, innocent  _ child  _ before I met you, Abigail--”

Willow couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Hey, you should get this, Seb. You like bitter stuff, right?”

He scoffed at the implication. “And bring home novelty BDSM treats to my  _ family _ ? Like I need Demetrius to hate me more.”

Willow’s eyes lingered a little bit longer on Sebastian’s easy grin before she finally let her eyes wander over the rest of the novelty boxes. There were a handful of marriage boxes labeled for special anniversaries and a few other confession boxes, but other than that it was just, at the end of the day, novelty chocolate. After the novelty chocolates came the assorted chocolates, which Willow wasn’t the biggest fan of, but they caught Abby’s attention.

“Ooh, this is such a cute little box, what’s in it?” She picked up one of the heart shaped boxes with paisley velvet over the cover, turning it over in her hands.

“They’re assorted chocolates. It’s a surprise until you open in-- then they tell you what each one is on a little paper inside. Or you can eat it without looking.”

“Like Gotoran Roulette,” Abby grinned, “I like it.”

“Here, I’ll show you  _ my  _ favorite part of the holiday.” She knelt down, eyes scanning the glass case of goodies until her eyes fell on her prize. “Here, candy ropes! I guess they’re used to symbolize marriage knots, which is why they’re seasonal, but they’re my absolute  _ favorite _ .”

“What are they?”

“Like, cherry gelatin covered in sour sugar candy. Don’t worry, I’ll buy some for each of you to try.”

The four of them picked out absolutely exorbitant amounts of chocolate and candy, and when they finally constructed their orders, Willow rang the bell, and the old lady returned from the back. They each repeated their orders, Willow taking a 12 ounce block of caramel fudge, two butterscotch cookies, and 10 candy ropes, to the surprise of the cashier. Abby ordered two boxes of assorted chocolates, a box of chocolate-covered cherries, and two chocolate dipped bananas. Sebastian ordered chocolate expresso beans and a package of 90% cocoa fudge, which he was judged harshly for. Sam stepped up, ordering a tin of candy hearts and a few lollipops, before shyly asking the cashier if they had anything with poppy in it.

“Oh?” Abby asked, grinning ear to ear, “Is this for someone  _ special _ ?”

Sam blushed darkly, but he smiled.

Seb clapped him on the shoulder, laughing, “And here I thought you’d never work up the nerve!”

Willow blinked, before it clicked. Poppy. Sam had mentioned before that Penny’s favorite flower was poppy. A grin split her face and she giggled. “Sam! Are you gonna go for her?”

“ _ Seed _ , I wasn’t expecting this to be such a big  _ deal _ , guys--” He cursed, rubbing his arm in that way he did when he was nervous, “I-I dunno,  _ maybe _ ! It’s supposed to be the Day of--  _ yeah _ , maybe I’ll go for her!” His face was scarlet, and Willow couldn’t help but giggle. The old woman pulled a piece of lemon poppy cake from behind the counter in a neat box. Sebastian and Abby both reached for their wallets while Sam collected his treats, but Willow beat them to it, dropping a coin purse onto the counter. The cashier counted the gold out and Willow dropped a little extra in the tip jar, waving as they left.

“So, we got the candy, what next?” Abby asked, getting back in Willow’s car.

Willow clicked her tongue, looking over the little town before she got into the driver;s seat. “You know, I bet there’s a carnival somewhere in town. Wanna find it?”

“Yes!”

Sam glanced at Sebastian, “I mean, I’d like to, but…”

Sebastian’s eyes crinkled in that way when he really wanted to say no. “If you’d like, Seb, I can hang out with you,” Willow offered, “That way Abs and Sam can check out the fair, and you and I aren’t just wasting time.”

“Pleeeeeease?” Abby pleaded, almost comically. Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned back in his seat, looking at Abby with that touch of a smile on his face, “Ugh, fine. Let’s find this fair.”

Willow ignited the engine and turned out of the parking lot. She followed the main road into town, before she caught sight of a huge ferris wheel. She drove towards it, having to turn around and come back a few times, but soon they got to the fairgrounds. Abby visibly flapped in excitement. The four of them got out and began their walk to the fairgrounds. The noise was already overwhelming for Willow, and she scuttled a little closer to the group. Sebastian and Willow found a bench nearby the entrance they could sit at, while Abby and Sam waved to them, to explore the fair.

“Whatever you do, Sam, watch Abby’s drink!” Willow warned. Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle. “Does that kinda stuff really happen  _ that  _ much?”

“I mean, I dunno,” Willow admitted, sitting on the bench besides him, “Obviously crime rates were much higher in the city than… well, anywhere else. But I’d hate to have that weigh on my conscience.”

“You’re jumpy,” He turned his cool gaze on her.

Willow flushed under his analytical stare, and she shrugged. “I’m glad I decided to stay with you. I always… I always forget how much I hate crowds.”

Sebastian nodded, “I’ve noticed that. I was kind of surprised when you wanted to drive across provinces for some candy, anyway. I thought you hated Starlight City.”

Willow breathed, shuffling her feet in the snow. “Yeah, I do… I just… I dunno.”

“You keep saying that,” He spoke softly, undemandingly, reclined on the bench. He spread out, draping an arm over the top of the bench behind her head, and it took all her energy to ignore the warmth of it on the back of her neck.

“I guess… maybe I’m a little homesick. The Valley celebrates every holiday I grew up with, so I was able to forget. But when the days to the Young Lover's Day came closer I couldn’t help but notice the absence of decorations. The absence of celebration. I hate this holiday, but it’s  _ my  _ holiday, you know?”

Sebastian nodded solemnly. “You think you’ll ever go back?”

“Not a chance,” Willow spoke without hesitation, heart seizing at the mere thought of her old apartment, her industrial gray desk at Joja, Kenn’s smokey old couch. She sat stiffly, hearing the bomb sirens and the police sirens in her ears, Mackenzie in her bathroom crying while she bled, dying her hair in the sink, mold over the shower--

“Hey,” The pressure of Sebastian’s hand squeezing her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and she snapped up to meet his gaze. His expression shifted, brows knitted in concern. His eyes scanned her face. She felt her breathing catch in her throat, and she swallowed. “You’re okay,” He continued, “You don’t have to go back. Yoba knows the Valley would wither without your green thumb.”

He spoke the compliment so flippantly, acting as though it was a clear and simple fact, but Willow felt herself smile regardless. She eased into his touch, eyes wandering over the fairgrounds. There was a moment of easy silence between the two of them.

“Alright,” Sebastian patted her, before standing up, “You wanna get the candy out of the car?”

“Hell yes. Let’s go.”

Willow and Seb walked back up the hill to her mismatched sedan, and she tried to unlock it three times with her fob before giving up, and forcing the key into the lock.

“You know, you need to get a better car.”

“Shush,” Willow waved him away, “She’s doing her best.”

“I can tell,” He laughed, leaning against the hood, “Once the summer comes back around I can take a look under the hood, she could probably use a tune-up.”

“Yeah? I thought you worked on motorcycles.”

“How hard can it be? Same basic pieces, right?”

Willow laughed, “Sure, sure. I’ll let you look at it, but you’d better not fuck her up.”

She retrieved their bags of candies from the seats and locked the car, this time the fob deciding to work, for her convenience. They made their way back to their bench. Sebastian started on his expresso beans, while she studied the white box in his hands before leaning over.

“Can I try one?”

“You’re not going to like them.”

“But still. Can I?”

He rolled his eyes, plucking a bean from the box and holding it up to her. “This, is one whole espresso bean. It makes espresso. You know, that super-concentrated coffee that coffee shops sell in  _ shots  _ instead of  _ cups _ . You don’t drink a lot of caffeine as it is. Are you sure you can handle this?”

“ _ Excuse _ you, I drink  _ plenty  _ of caffeine.”

“I’ve never seen you pick up a coffee in the whole three seasons you’ve been here?”

“That’s because I do it  _ after  _ you go to sleep, or  _ before  _ you wake up. It’s called insomnia and I wear it like a fashion.”

He blinked, before he started laughing. “Willow what the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Can I have one or not?”

“Fine, fine, you win, miss ‘I-wear-insomnia-like-a-fashion’-- what the hell is wrong with you, I swear--”

“I’d ask if you want a list but you  _ definitely _ don’t,” She laughed, plucking the bean from his extended fingers and dropping it in her mouth. She nearly spat it back onto the ground.

“Augh,” She coughed, chewing, “This is awful.”

“I fucking told you!” Sebastian laughed at her face.

“It’s so  _ bitter _ \-- why--  _ why  _ do you have a vendetta against sweetness?”

“You have to swallow that. You have to actually eat it.”

“It’s  _ dark chocolate  _ too!”

“You knew what you were getting into!”

Willow groaned, but finally swallowed.

“There. I swallowed it. You happy?”

“Open. Let me see.”

“Really?” Willow squealed indignantly.

“Say ‘aaaah’.” He smirked cruelly, and Willow blushed. She rolled her eyes, balling her hands into little fists and turned to face Sebastian on the bench. She opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out. He looked entirely too satisfied with himself, peering into her mouth as though he was seriously examining the contents of her mouth. She felt her ears heat up and she squeezed her eyes shut. That was, until she felt cold skin press into her tongue. She jumped away, spluttering as Sebastian roared in laughter, wiping his fingers off on his coat.

“ _ Why would you do that?! _ ” Willow shrieked, voice a whole two octaves higher than usual, arms flapping defensively.

“Do  _ what _ ?” He tried and failed to ask innocently, tears all but streaming down his face at her misery.

Willow could feel how hot her face was, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“You left yourself open--!”

“I  _ trusted  _ you!!” Willow screamed hysterically, crossing her arms and pouting like a child. He wheezed.

“No, come back, come back Willow--”

“No! I can’t believe you would  _ betray _ me like that! I should leave your ass here for that!!” She threw her arms up melodramatically.

“Sweet Yoba, shut up, you’re causing a scene--”

“ _ You _ were the one who--” She was cut off by Sebastian’s arms encircling her waist and pulling her back to his side, and she shrieked and squealed before finally settling into a giggle. She shook her head, reaching down for her bag of candy only to be stopped by Sebastian’s arm.

“I’m just  _ trying to get my candy _ \--” She cursed, gesturing to the bag just out of reach.

He seemed to consider it for a second,  _ tsking _ as he did, before finally nodding. “I’ll allow it.”

“‘ _ I’ll allow it’ _ \-- Fuck off Seb!” She spat through her laughter. She reached a hand into her bag and found the crisp wax paper wrapping over the candy rope, pulling it out. She unwrapped it and without hesitation unfolded the treat and stuck one end in her mouth, yanking it with her teeth until it snapped off.

“Sweet Yoba, what the hell is that made of?” Sebastian stared in disbelief.

“Pure joy,” Willow spoke around the gelatin gluing her teeth together.

“Can I have a bite?”

“Sure,” She handed him the bejeweled gelatin snake.

He took it delicately, looking it over, before he brought it to his lips. He bit down into it, before yanking like she had. “ _ Seed _ ,” He cursed from behind his teeth, “Why the--”

The rope snapped off and his arm flew away from his face, nearly dropping the rope.

“Fucking hell,” He cursed, teeth snapping together as he tried to chew, “Why the hell does this have the consistency of rubber-fucking-cement?”

“It’s good, right?”

“It’s pure sugar.”

“So, good?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

He gave the candy back to Willow, who began chewing it greedily. After a moment the two fell into comfortable silence, mostly because Willow’s mouth was all but glued shut with the amount of sticky gelatin she was trying to consume at once. The sun set, and Sebastian and Willow put their candy away and started flipping through memes on their phone.

Abby and Sam eventually came back, Abby clutching armfuls of goodies and gifts, and Sam with a handful of his own trinkets. Abby seemed to have stars in her eyes.

“Did you have fun?” Willow asked, trying vainly to keep a straight face.

“I won  _ all  _ the  _ games _ .”

“She-- She did. She won  _ all  _ the games,” Sam corroborated.

“Alright, home, then?” Sebastian asked, picking up his bag of candies and standing up.

“Home sounds good.” “Mhm.”

The four of them made their way back to Willow’s car and filed in, Abby stuffing her stuffed animals and other prizes in the back seat. The radio stayed soft on the car ride back, and she thinks Abby fell asleep in the back seat.

“Shit, what time is it?” Sam asked nervously.

“Like, a little after seven. Why?” Willow glanced in the rearview at him.

“What time will we get back?”

“Uh…” She looked to Sebastian, their designated ‘numbers’ guy.

“Now… should be about 9:30 or so.”

“Fuck, she’ll probably be home…”

“Oh, Penny?” Willow perked up, “Hey, you can put that cake in the fridge, no problem.”

“And you’ll see her tomorrow anyway, when she drops Jas and Vincent home at the least.” Seb continued.

Sam shifted in his seat. “Fuck, what the hell do I even tell her? ‘Here, I bought you a cake for a holiday we don’t even celebrate?’ Stupid.”

“Sam, you’re a wordsmith,” Willow encouraged, “You’ll figure it out.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon,” Sebastian joined, “It’s been, what? Six years of pining?”

“ _ Six _ \--?” Willow gasped before she could stop herself.

“Shut the fuck up--!” Sam laughed lightly, smacking Willow in the shoulder. She giggled.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry but that’s excessive. You have to ask this girl out tomorrow or I’ll do it.”

“No, Willow--” Sam started.

“Now, when you say ‘I’ll do it,’” Sebastian inquired thoughtfully, “Do you mean ‘I’ll ask her out’ or do you mean ‘I’ll ask her out for you’?”

Willow broke into laughter, before shooting them both a volatile grin, “It’s a roulette wheel, Sam. You wanna spin it and find out?”

“Oh my  _ sweet  _ Yoba--” He shook his head, fingers combing through his hair, “And you know what? You would. You’re  _ just  _ crazy enough to do something like that. I--” He breathed, before nodding, “I have to ask her out, now.”

“Yeah, yeah you do.”

“Okay. Alright. Sounds… Sounds good.”

Silence filled comfortably between the four of them, the sounds of Abigail’s quiet snoring and the songs filtering on over the radio covering them like a blanket. Willow rolled down the highway all the way back to Stardew Valley, and suddenly felt a weight in her heart lift. Perhaps she couldn’t get closure from her city, closure from her mother, closure from her friends. But she could get some closure like this.


End file.
